Salvavidas
by Eledhwen33
Summary: Harry salva a Draco y sentimientos y secretos afloran, aunque algunos no son lo que el rubio esperaba. Qué decidirá? SLASH DRARRY One-shot.


Algo viejo que encontré por ahí en mis escritos a medias. Puede ser un poco confuso el argumento al principio, pero la verdad es que esa era la idea.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que se nombran y no gano nada por esto, solo sus amables reviews.

**Advertencia:** SLASH: Relación chico-chico. Menciones _muy leve_s de violencia y violación.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Salvavidas<span>**_

Por un momento le sorprendió lo familiar que parecía la situación. Miro a Harry sentado en su escritorio con esa pila de informes por rellenar y se vio a sí mismo sentado en aquel sofá frente a él, como si estuviera esperando que terminara de trabajar para retirarse a su habitación, hacer el amor y quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro como cualquier otro día. Pero no. Él no era la pareja de Harry. Si estaba ahí, sentado en la intimidad de su despacho, era solo porque el chico tenía un corazón que se desbordaba por todas partes y él no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, aparte de su compañero Auror. La realidad lo golpeó, abrumadora y despiadada y no pudo contenerse más. Dejó el libro de Runas que había sacado de la biblioteca personal del moreno a un lado, tirándolo de cualquier forma y salió corriendo de la pequeña sala, a ciegas hacia su habitación. Era un iluso. Estaba imaginando cosas que solo conseguirían hacerle daño, pero en ese momento sentía que era a todo a lo que podía aspirar. Aunque Harry fuera una persona como la que era, de seguro tenía límites y era en ellos donde estaba Draco. P_ero él te encontró_ habló una voz en su mente, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de la habitación que le había mostrado el chico antes. _Tú lo llamaste y él fue a buscarte. CALLATE _le grito a la voz_. _Esas eran solo mentiras. Era solo lo que su mente creía que quería escuchar. Algo a lo que agarrarse en esa oscuridad a la que le habían dejado caer. "_Debería haber muerto" _pensó. Las lágrimas, que ya habían empezado a caer en el momento que llegó al pasillo, caían libremente por su rostro, enterrado en la almohada que, como si fuera una cruel broma, tenía el olor que recordaba que despedía el cuello de Harry, y que era lo único que recordaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia después de que el moreno fuere a rescatarle después de haber caído en las garras de esos malditos.

El rubio se había hecho un ovillo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, por lo que no vio a Harry, quien lo observaba desde hacía un momento, con el corazón en un puño y los nudillos blancos de rabia. Si no hubiese sido por el estado en el que encontró a Draco en aquel lugar, se habría tomado su tiempo y matado a esos animales que le habían hecho tanto daño. Y ahora, ahí en la cama, le vio destrozado, dejando salir todo lo que sentía al no saberse observado, con la máscara que siempre traía puesta hecha añicos y olvidada en algún rincón. Se sorprendió, aun así, de comprobar que el rubio de todas formas se contenía, que no dejaba salir todo lo que Harry intuía que revoloteaba en su pecho. Dudó, quedándose en el dintel de la puerta, hasta que un gemido más fuerte que el resto, lo sacó de su indecisión y lo instó a moverse hacia él.

Sentía como si lo que tenía en el pecho no le dejara espacio suficiente para dejar entrar el aire a sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando como si esas manos que lo apresaron antes, lo estuvieran haciendo de nuevo y esta vez decididos a terminar su trabajo. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su garganta, en un intento de arrancar lo que estuviera alrededor de ella, pero no encontró nada más que su piel húmeda por las lágrimas que caían, impertérritas. Se curvo aún más sobre sí mismo, boqueando para obtener aire y conteniendo un grito. De repente, algo se hundió a su lado y una mano acarició su cabello, despejando su frente en una suave caricia. A pesar de la suavidad de la caricia, pegó un brinco, asustado, y se dio vuelta instintivamente hacia Harry, retrocediendo sobre la cama, todo en un segundo, como un reflejo de protección.

— Soy yo- dijo Harry, tratando de calmar a Draco y pateándose mentalmente por su imprudencia. Solo a él se le ocurría acercarse por la espalda a una persona que ha sido atacada en la forma en la que había sido el rubio. La reacción del rubio solo terminó por aclararle hasta donde llegaba realmente el daño, que tan profunda había sido la herida.

Draco solo lo miró, entre sorprendido y avergonzado y volvió a darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda al moreno, quien seguía sentado a su lado, con su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pelo de forma ausente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo eso le faltaba. Las caricias y la cercanía de Harry antes formaban parte solo de sus sueños, pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, solo podía recordar que la razón no era por la que a él le habría gustado, si no que por pena, por lástima que sentía por él. Pero aun así, no se sentía con las fuerzas para alejarlo. Esa mano, liviana, era más suave de lo que él había pensado. Las caricias domaban su respiración calmándolo como si fuera una fiera que cae rendida ante el cariño. Dejo que el amor que sentía por él lo inundara, enfocándose solo en él y en las caricias que le prodigaba. Sabía que eso, una vez que se fuera de allí, le causaría más daño que cualquier otra cosa, pero lo tomaría, tomaría lo que fuera que él estuviera dispuesto a entregarle. Sintió, más que escuchó, como el moreno suspiraba detrás de él y tomaba aire para hablar, dudando, titubeando, no sabiendo que decir.

— Draco yo…

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios, mientras escuchaba, como si fuera a la distancia, que Harry seguía tratando de decir algo, sin poder encontrar palabras para terminar sus frases. Negó con la cabeza, callando al otro con su gesto y se volvió hacia él, juntando su mirada gris con la verde, y, en un impulso del que sabía se arrepentiría después, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry, quien lo miró como embobado por el lento movimiento. Paso un tímido brazo por sobre el torso del chico y pego su mejilla al cuerpo de Harry, quien se relajo después de un momento y siguió acariciando a Draco.

_A la mierda con esto_ pensó el rubio, decidido. Ya no le quedaba nada que perder, así que, arriesgándose a un rechazo más que doloroso y probable, se estiró cuan largo era al lado de Harry, acercó su cara a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Sus labios rozaron la caliente piel del moreno y sintió en ellos el pulso desbocado de su corazón. ¿_O era el suyo?_ La verdad no le podía importar menos en ese momento. Se arriesgaría, lo pondría todo en la mesa con tal de sacarse eso que le carcomía el pecho. Pero, como esperaba el rubio, Harry no demoró en detenerlo y alejarlo de él, irguiéndolos a los dos hasta quedar sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Draco tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas y comenzó a hablar, clavando su húmeda mirada en la imposiblemente verde que tenía en frente:

— Los siento Harry. Aun siento sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus bocas tocándome y sus voces que no me dejan descansar. Y sé que no puedo vivir así, sé que no podré soportarlo Harry, sé que no seré capaz y terminaré haciendo el trabajo que ellos no pudieron terminar. Por eso te pido, te imploro que por favor, aunque sé que tu no sientes eso, aunque probablemente te de asco, borres sus manos con las tuyas. Que tus labios reemplacen a estos que me están penando, aun que sea solo un momento para tener a algo a lo que aferrarme. Después te prometo que me iré. Desapareceré de tu vista, dejaré el cuerpo de Aurores, dejaré Londres, todo, y me iré lejos, donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarme. Pero por favor, por favor, hazme ese favor, hazme el amor, aunque sea así solo en mi mente, aunque para ti sea solo sexo, y después no molestare más.

Había soltado todo ese discurso sin, en ningún momento, separar su gris mirada de la verde. Pero los ojos le picaban y bajó la cabeza para dejar que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo, cubiertas por su cabello. Sintió como Harry quitaba su mano de entre las suyas y suspiro, vencido. Lo sintió suspirar por segunda vez en aquella tarde y escuchó como tomaba aire y comenzaba a hablar:

— No sabes, de verdad no tienes idea de cuánto deseé poder matar con mis propias manos a esos malditos que te atacaron.- con su mano levantó la cara de Draco y conectó sus miradas una vez más.- Los odié con toda mi alma al ver que ellos se atrevieron a romper la piel que yo solo deseaba tocar- recorrió con un dedo la ceja anteriormente partida y posó su mano en la mejilla goleada.- Al ver que se atrevieron a morder los labios que yo solo deseaba besar- bajó su mano y recorrió con el dedo los labios del rubio, ante la mirada atónita de este- ver como destrozaron el cuerpo que yo hace tanto tiempo quería amar. De verdad Draco, no sabes cómo los odie en ese momento. Pero mi prioridad eras tú, mi amor se sobrepuso a mi odio y los dejé allí, en manos de quienes confiaba los harían pagar, aunque no fuera de la manera en la que yo esperaba.- El moreno terminó de hablar y contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción del rubio que aún estaba entre sus brazos.

Draco pensaba sinceramente que en algún momento se había desmayado del dolor y la vergüenza y esto solo era una jugarreta más de su masoquista mente. Eso que sus oídos escuchaban no podía ser verdad. Se parecía demasiado a esos tanto sueños, a esos viajes que hacia despierto cuando observaba a Harry en la oficina de Aurores sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero en sus ojos vio lo que él mismo adivinaba que se veía en los suyos cuando pensaba en él. Observo su cara, su pelo, su mano cerca de su cara y su boca en una sonrisa nerviosa y no pudo hilar ninguna palabra. Como Harry vio que Draco no decía nada, siguió hablando, bajando un poco el tono de su voz a uno más sombrío, como si en realidad luchara contra sí mismo por no decir lo que iba a decir.

— No creas que estas aquí porque soy Harry Potter, el que es incapaz de ver a alguien en desgracia sin ir en su ayuda, o porque Moody me lo pidió. La realidad no puede ser más lejana a eso. Estás aquí porque soy un egoísta, una bestia, estás aquí porque esperaba ser yo en quien te apoyaras después de esto. Esperaba ser yo quien te recompusiera, el que fuera tu soporte durante estos momentos y que, finalmente, te terminaras enamorando de mí, tan profundamente como yo terminé enamorado de ti. Me sentía tan mal mientras lo pensaba, era tan horrible constatar que a fin de cuentas estaba esperando poder aprovecharme de ti, a la espera de que no pudieras estar si no era conmigo. ¿Ves que soy un monstruo casi como los que tanto quería destruir? Si me preguntas creo que soy peor, mucho peor. Era tan horrible, pero tan tentador a la vez Draco, pero no pude. Supongo que puedes decir que ganó mi lado Gryffindor –dijo con una sonrisa pude hacerlo, la culpa no me habría dejado en paz y al final terminaría haciéndonos daño.- paró, respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta del rubio.

Eso último era mucho, mucho que asimilar. Tanta información contenida en solo un discurso, le daba vuelta en la cabeza, mareándolo. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que al parecer Harry lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él. _Eso es bueno_ pensó, aunque el resto del discurso lo ensuciaba un poco. Había desechado el plan, eso es cierto, pero Draco no podía evitar sentirse utilizado, engañado. Él sabía que lo más probable era que él hubiese terminado enamorado hasta el alma del moreno, más de lo que había estado ya, después de que éste le ayudara a recomponerse de lo ocurrido. Pero saberlo premeditado habría sido un duro golpe, si después hubiese llegado a enterarse, algo que indudablemente lo habría destruido. Levantó la vista y en la cara de Harry se adivinaban todas las recriminaciones, tormentos y penas que paseaban por su mente. No pudo evitar reír internamente al darle la razón al moreno cuando dijo que al final había ganado la parte Gryffindor que habitaba en el moreno. Pero era eso, entre otras cosas lo que traía loco a Draco del moreno. Tan cándido e inocente pero a la vez tenaz, guerrero, tantas ambivalencias en una sola personalidad lo habían prendado…

— En fin- suspiró el moreno-, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ahora si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por la noche e irte mañana, o también puedes irte ahora mismo si lo prefieres. Yo…- calló. Con sus hombros caídos, rendido, se levantó de la cama y caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta.

_¿Le amas, no es cierto? _ Dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza. _Sí, pero… _ contesto él ¿_pero qué?_ Recriminaba la voz. Levantó la mirada para ver como Harry estiraba su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir de la habitación, con el ánimo caído, el corazón y la mente llena de recriminaciones y la otra mano, en un puño a un costado, con los nudillos blancos por la rabia contenida._ ¿Pero qué? _le gritó su voz. No había ningún pero que valiera para él ahora. Pero_ nada _respondió finalmente, determinado. Se levantó de la cama y dio un paso hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió al oscuro pasillo, donde aun se adivinaba la silueta del moreno entre la oscuridad, caminando lentamente. Dio un paso más, estirando la mano hacia él y lo llamó en un susurro. Vio como el otro paraba a la mitad del pasillo y se quedaba de espaldas a él. Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con una voz más clara y Harry finalmente se dio vuelta a encararlo, nervioso al pensar que quizás el rubio venía recriminarle lo que él ya se había recriminado un millón de veces. ¿Y ahora que había obtenido su atención qué? Se preguntó el rubio ¿Qué le diría? _Vaya que era verdad que la impulsiva estupidez Gryffindor se pega_, pensó. Dio un paso más, cortando las distancias sin aun saber muy bien que diría. ¿Le diría que no importaba? Eso sería un mentira piadosa, pero mentira al fin. ¿Le diría que el habría hecho lo mismo? Imposible, sería peor. ¿Pero qué le diría? Harry estaba ahí, parado frente a él, quizás pensado que Draco solo quería burlarse de él, echarle en cara lo que había hecho, y quizás que otras barbaridades más mientras él se para ahí como si le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones. _A la mierda con esto _ pensó por segunda vez en ese rato y recorrió la distancia que aun los separaba y en una fracción de segundo tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, quien se había quedado ahí muy quieto, con los brazos a los lados sin saber muy bien que había pasado, ni qué hacer con ellos. Draco, quien había enterrado su cara en el cuello del moreno aspiró suavemente el perfume natural que despedía éste y sonrió contra la piel morena cuando Harry por fin atinó a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió como el otro se relajaba y finalmente soltaba el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo. Finalmente se dio cuenta que una sola cosa importaba. Una sola cosa valía la pena decir en ese momento. Las demás, le tenían sin cuidado.

— ¿Me amas?- le preguntó, sin mover nada más que sus labios, el aliento de la pregunta provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del otro.

— Sí – fue la respuesta del moreno, en un susurro.

— Bien… —Y siguieron abrazados ahí, en medio del oscuro pasillo de la casa de Harry.

Ambos eran personas que, aunque jóvenes, habían pasado por más penurias que las que deberían permitirse en una vida. Había visto, sufrido y hecho también cosas que los avergonzaban, que atormentaban sus sueños, que a veces no los dejaban levantar la cabeza y seguir. Así que Draco decidió que si la vida, por fin, se dignaba a entregarle algo que él había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, la tomaría. El moreno no era perfecto y la verdad es que él no esperaba que lo fuera. Lo único que necesitaba de él era el cariño que Harry podía entregarle, la sensación de seguridad que lo embargaba estando así, abrazados, el calor que caldeaba su cuerpo. Y sabía que él también podía entregarle valiosas cosas al moreno. Cosas que sabía que necesitaba, como el amor que no dudaba que le daría, la compañía, los abrazos…

Ambos serían el salvavidas del otro.

* * *

><p>Ya ven, nadie es perfecto y Draco no es alguien quisquilloso.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias también por los reviews.

Au revoir

Ele~


End file.
